Sera Fulbright's Attacks
Battle Skills Tank Activated based off her Skill Stat. Once triggered, she will automatically take a hit for any team member for a long time, taking no damage at all and boosting Defence tremendously. Does not have to be Paired Up. Regenerate Activated based off her Skill Stat. Once triggered, the amount of damage she deals against the enemy will equal the amount of HP she absorbs back. Her critical hit rates increase during these 45 seconds. Assist Activated based off her Skill Stat. Once triggered, Sera will tremendously increase the Luck and Evasion stats for her partner. Ultimate Move: Eruption Chasm Sera jumps up into the air and raises her Hammer, and smashes it onto the ground, breaking down a lot of it, and this causes a hyperresonance that sweeps through the battlefield, knocking the wave of enemies to the wall. A second hyperresonance appears, and this one is a huge heat wave. She lifts up the Hammer and twirls it around a few times, and the head of the hammer heats up, filled with an inferno and flies off, spinning around, and unleashing more and more heat, sweeping through all the enemies. The head comes back, as it swept through the area, gathering more and more fire. The Hammer extends, and it shoots out many more explosions of flames. Magma pillars start to shoot up and with one finishing blow on the ground, everything created explodes into nothingness Offensive Moves Note: In the game, it states that Sera doesn't have a whole lot of Offensive Moves. This is because Sera is a tank and her main job is defending and protecting the party members and keeping them alive. Sera deals enough damage with her regular attacks and is stated to not have a whole lot of aura at her disposal, making her more reliant on physical attacks and techniques. Fire War Hammer- Sera has her hammer around her and her weapon is filled with Fire as she releases her aura into it. Grabbing it, she slams the hammer onto the ground, and fire appears everywhere, enveloping every enemy that is close by. * The flames are larger in Part II, spreading out farther across the battlefield, in a higher wave of flames that spread circle around in patterns. She does the entire sequence at a faster pace and it deals more damage. Flaming Tomahawk- Sera has her giant Hammer out and repeatedly slams it onto the ground, glowing a red color. Plumes of fire shoot up from the ground and spread out around the foes. She slams her hammer, still glowing red at the enemies and sends them all flying. * Part II, Sera throws her Hammer like a Tomahawk and it continues to glow red and expands, spinning and flying around, making one giant sweep through the enemies, knocking them off course and the flames spread onto them. The hammer flies back to her hands and she catches it. It costs less MP to use and it's a lot more powerful. Ignis Blast- Sera swings her hammer around, as it strikes the targeted enemy. She swings it a few more times in circles and it starts to glow a reddish aura. She swings it one more time, and the reddish aura releases, covering the enemy with the red aura and it dissolves into flames. Sera points the hammer at the enemy and more flames shoot out from it. * Part II, Sera does it in a faster sequence, the red aura and the flames are larger and are more powerful, and the swings are with more force. Fire Lord- Part II Exclusive. Sera takes a step towards the targeted enemy. Red aura shoots out of her hammer and it covers the enemy. As the enemy goes up in flames, the flames move towards Sera and surround her. Once they surround her, blue flames start to spin around her too. She makes a swing with her hammer, and it transforms into a new firey weapon with the two different colored flames and she makes one strike with her hammer and everything explodes. Water Not Available until Part II. Charge Blast- Sera lifts her Hammer up into the air and it glows a blue aura. She points it at the enemy, and blue aura spheres shoot out, dozens of them. She swings the hammer a few times at the air, at various angles and the blue aura spheres start to move at a rapid pace, repeatedly hitting the targeted enemy. They eventually all join together and form one giant water spout that sends the enemy flying. Earth Earth Guard- Sera slams her hammer onto the ground and pillars of the earth appear, surround her, shooting up at any enemies around her and then act as a protective shield for a few seconds. * Part II, she spins before she slams her hammer on the ground, allowing her to have more momentum, and the pillars of the earth are far larger, more like earth walls that are also more powerful. The impact of the hammer hitting the ground causes a giant earthquake and a landslide appears out of nowhere.She does the whole thing at a faster pace also. Stone Bracer- She swings her hammer around and this creates a vacuum waves that spins around her and slices through the earth. Stones pop up from the ground and she does a spin kick, powered with her aura, and they are sent flying towards the targeted enemy. * The attacks are far more powerful in Part II, as when she swings her hammer, the vacuum wave is larger, allowing much larger stones to pop up from the ground. When she powers her aura and does a spin kick, it aura is more powerful and when they fly towards the enemy, the stones flatten and crush the enemy. Wind Not available until Part II. Scattering Shot- Sera spins the Hammer multiple times and this generates gusts of wind that swirl all around her. With a spin and a turn, she moves and points the Hammer in front of her. A giant cyclone of wind shoots out and hits anyone in her path, knocking the enemies into the air and onto the ground. Thunder Valkyrie Wave- Sera's hammer starts to glow yellow as she swings it around in circles for a while. With one final swing, she points it directly above her in the air, and lightning strikes down upon the hammer. She points it at the enemy, who gets struck by the ray of lightning. * The lightning strike is larger in Part II, the swings are more powerful, and the ray of lightning causes an explosion. It deals more damage and Sera does the attack sequence faster. Ice Not available until Part II. Ice Flower- Sera's hammer glows a light blue color as she slams it onto the ground. The entire battlefield turns into a sheet of Ice and she jumps up again and hits the ground again with the hammer, unleashing a mist that covers the battlefield. She disappears and reappears behind the targeted enemy, striking with the light blue hammer, that sends out a blizzard. Steel Metal Slam- The hammer glows a more silvery aura and she gathers momentum, eventually swinging it at the targeted enemy, sending the enemy flying into the air, and the silvery aura turns into steel, shattering upon contact. * When the hammer glows the silvery aura, it also expands to three times the size. It glows more and more as Sera swings it, sending the enemy flying into the air higher and the shattered steel become shards that pierce straight through the enemy in Part II. Helm Splitter- Sera's hammer glows a silvery aura and it multiplies into two copies. She disappears and reappears, and she leaps up into the air from behind the targeted enemy, and slams the two hammers at once at the top of the enemy, shattering pieces of steel. * The two hammers are twice the size when they multiply in Part II. She disappears and reappears at a faster speed and slams the two hammers at once with a larger force, sending the enemy into the ground, shattering part of it. Darkness Not available until Part II. Shadow Bind- Sera spins around the hammer, generating Dark aura. An ominous wind appears and she spins more and more and the wind flows around faster, at a stronger force. She points the hammer at the targeted enemy, and balls of Darkness shoot out, piercing straight through the enemy, with the wind forming a tornado, shaking the enemy up and down. Light Not available until Part II. Justice Beam- Her Hammer glows a white aura and she points it up into the air. A beam of light shoots up above her and then shoots down onto the enemy, knocking the enemy towards her where she grabs the hammer and swings it like a baseball bat, back towards where the beam of light original hit the enemy, as the beam remains there, charging again as it hits the enemy again. Defensive Moves Guard- Sera will boost her own defence. Fire Up- Sera will boost her own strength. Fortune- Sera will boost her own Luck Switch- Sera will sacrifice some of her Strength stat in battle and transfer it to her Defence stat for the rest of the battle. Reverse- Sera will sacrifice some of her Defence stat in battle and transfer it to her Strength stat for the rest of the battle. Guard All- Sera will boost everyone's Defence Protect All- Sera will boost everyone's Resistance Defend Priority- Sera will sacrifice all of her Resistance and transfer it to her Defence stat for the entire battle. Resist Priority- Sera will sacrifice all of her Defence and transfer it to her Resistance stat for the entire battle. HP Restore- Sera will gradually have her HP be restored for 1 minute. Share- Sera will sacrifice some of her Defence stat in battle and will give it to the targeted party member for the rest of the battle. Sacrifice- Sera will knock herself out of battle to revive the targeted party member if he/she is KO'ed. Shield Absorb- A force field will surround Sera and will absorb any PHYSICAL damage thrown at her and she will throw some of the damage right back. Reflect Absorb- A force field will surround Sera and will absorb any MAGICAL damage thrown at her and she will throw some of the damage back. Plead- Part II Exclusive. Sera will act as a human shield for any party member and will automatically block incoming attacks, including one-hit KO moves. Guard+- Part II Exclusive. Sera will boost her own defence sharply. Fire Up+- Part II Exclusive. Sera will boost her own strength sharply. Fortune+- Part II Exclusive. Sera will boost her own luck sharply. HP Revive- Part II Exclusive. Sera will gradually have her HP restored at a faster rate for 2 minutes